A tired kiss
by velveteen rose
Summary: When Astrid's thoughts of Hiccup keep her up late at night, she discovers she isn't the only one who's up late thinking. Hicctrid fluffiness!


**So this is a little one-shot I have been working on and I hope you all like it. Leave a review! :D**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Hiccups eyes shot open as he heard Astrid calling to him from outside. He jumped out of bed tripping over toothless. Toothless yelped and stood up suddenly, throwing Hiccup down the stairs.

"Oh, gods!" Hiccup crashed to the floor of his house. "Ow," Astrid busted the door open.

"Hic-what are you doing on the floor?" Toothless jumped down the stairs helping Hiccup up.

"You startled me, so I- are you okay?" Astrid was looking at everything but Hiccup.

"Um, hiccup… you don't have a shirt on" Hiccup looked down at his body.

"Oh uh, toothless!" Toothless grunted. He jumped up the stairs grabbing Hiccups shirt. Astrid couldn't help but sneak glances at him. Hiccups cheeks were burning red. Toothless finally jumped down, giving Hiccup his shirt. He pulled it over his head.

"So why did you come and get me?" Astrid finally looked him in the eye, she yawned then started to speak.

"Hiccup, it's almost noon"

"What?!" He ran outside to go look at the edge. He looked to where the sun was setting in the sky.

"I saw you come home very late last night, is everything okay?" Hiccup turned to face her. He noticed how tired she looked. Astrid had to suppress laughter Hiccup looked like a child that had been caught in a lie.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just…" He knew what was really on his mind but he couldn't tell her.

"You just?" He smiled.

"I just needed some time to think"

"At four in the morning?"

"Yes, wait, why were you up that late?" Astrid rolled her eyes, trying to hide her bluff.

"Stormfly woke me up, she must have heard you" Astrid hated lying to hiccup, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him she had feelings for him, or that it kept her up at night. Hiccup gave her a skeptical look. He knew that Toothless wouldn't have been making that much noise, but he wasn't about to try and argue with Astrid.

"Oh"

"Yeah" Hiccup looked over to her. Her blue eyes captured him. He stared into her eyes. Astrid filled with butterflies. Her heart began to race as she felt herself wanting to lean in closer to him.

"It's about time you got up!" Snotlout yelled from Hookfang. Astrid ripped her eyes from Hiccups. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Go get Fishlegs and the twins and have them come to the clubhouse"

"Oh, of course, I have to, it's not like you've been sleeping all day," Snotlout said as he and hookfang flew off.

"I'm going to go and actually dressed now, I'll meet you down there," Hiccup said. Astrid nodded. She watched Hiccup walk back with Toothless. He and Toothless walked back inside. Closing the door behind them.

"Ughh" Hiccup put his face in his hands. Toothless nudged his hands.

"I don't understand why I can't just tell her bud" Toothless purred and put his head in hiccups chest.

"Thanks, bud"

"I still say he's seeing someone, and he doesn't want us to know about it," Ruffnut said. Astrid was standing off in the corner. Her blood was boiling at the thought of Hiccup seeing someone in secret. The twins kept arguing about why Hiccup was staying up so late. Fishlegs noticed Astrid's very angry look and her flushed cheeks.

"Are you okay Astrid?"

"What, oh yeah I'm fine. Just tired"

"You should rest after this, you look it" Astrid smiled at him.

"Thanks, fishlegs" Hiccup walked into the room.

"Alright, guys" Everyone walked over to the table in the middle of the room.

"We are going to practice that flight drill from yesterday, I would have done it in the morning but"

"But you were up doing gods knows what!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Sure Tuff, anyways, Snotlout I need you in the back with the twins, fishlegs in the middle and me and Astrid in the front" He looked around at everyone. Astrid was leaning on the table next to him. Her head in her hands. She looks tired, I better keep an eye on her today. Hiccup thought.

"Alright, let's saddle up!" Everyone went to their dragons, grabbing their saddles. Hiccup checked all of toothless's gear then turned to look at everyone else. Ruff and Tuff were trying to get barf to lower his head so they could put his saddle on. Snotlout was pulling his saddle tighter and Fishlegs was giving meatlug treats. He looked over at Astrid. She was trying to pull up Stormfly's saddle strap. Hiccup walked over to her.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"No, I can get it" Hiccup stood behind her as she tried to pull it up. He rolled his eyes then stood close behind her. He reached his hands around her. Astrid's heart stopped. His chest was pressed against her back. He helped her pull it up just enough so she could buckle it.

"Uh, thank's" Hiccup realized how close he then quickly took a step back.

"N-No problem," He said his voice cracking a bit. They all saddled up and flew out. They were flying over the sea when Hiccup yelled:

"Everyone in formation!" Snotlout and Hookfang flew back with the twins and fishlegs went to the center. Hiccup looked beside him only to see Astrid slowly coming up from the back. She flew up next to him. Her eyes heavy.

"Are you okay?" She looked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm just tired"

"So you were up last night" Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That's not important" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's not!"

"If you say so" Astrid groaned in frustration.

"Let's just get this over with"

"You got it, okay let's do this!" Ahead of them sat a ship that was anchored to the ocean floor. It was a boat that berk wasn't using anymore so they took it for practice on hunter ship.

"Remember, it will shoot off blunt arrows at any given time!" Hiccup shouted at everyone. They all nodded.

"Let's sink this ship!" Snotlout yelled. They all went in for the ship. Hiccup and Astrid went on both sides. Fishlegs went over the top, Meatlug dumped lave on the center of the ship, and Snotlout and the twins fired at the front of the boat. Astrid and Hiccup took out all the dummies while arrows flew past them. Astrid was dodging arrows when she lost her balance almost falling off stormfly. Stormfly stopped when she felt her rider slipping out of the saddle. Astrid quickly regained her balance. They shot up to avoid all the arrows flying at them. Hiccup got around to the back of the boat, but when Astrid didn't meet him he immediately called everyone to stop. He flew up trying to spot her.

"Astrid!"

"I'm here!" She was out of range of the arrows, hovering over the sea. Hiccup flew over to her.

"You should head back to the edge" Astrid shook her head.

"No, I need to do this"

"Astrid, you can do this another day, tomorrow even, but you aren't doing yourself or stormfly any good by forcing yourself to do this" Astrid thought about Hiccups words carefully. Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder smiling at her.

"Why don't we fly back to the edge" Astrid smiled at him.

"Okay" Hiccup flew over to the others telling them to finish the drill without him and Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid slowly made their way back to the edge.

"So, why were you up last night?" Astrid asked looking over at him. "

I already told you," Hiccup said.

"You're a bad lier"

"I am not!"

"So you were lying!" Astrid's plan was working, she knew she could get it out of him if she tried hard enough.

"What!? I didn't say that!" Astrid gave Hiccup an evil smirk as they landed on the doc.

"So tell me what you were really doing"

"God's Astrid you really want to know" Hiccup felt his heart rate double as he thought of what he was going to do next. Astrid was turned to Stormfly trying to undo her saddle.

"Yes, I-" She stopped in the middle of talking when she felt Hiccup grab her waist and pull her around. His lips met hers with an almost desperateness. A spark ran through her whole body as she kissed him back meeting his intensity with her own. Hiccup felt his heart pounding in his chest. He pulled Astrid closer wanting her as close as possible. Astrid ran her hands through his hair. Hiccup pulled back gently, looking her in the eyes.

"T-That's what I was thi-"

"Gods shut up" Astrid crashed her lips back to his before he could finish what saying. As Astrid pulled as his neck the kiss got heavier. Hiccup ran his hands up and down her back going lower and lower until his hand was resting on her butt. Astrid ran her hand through his hair. She pulled back looking up at Hiccup.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We should probably go somewhere else" Hiccup smiled then nodded.

They burst through Hiccup's house door. Hiccup grabbed Astrid pinning her against the wall. Astrid gasped then giggled as hiccup took hold of her mouth. Hiccup pulled back and started laying kisses on her neck. Astrid took a deep breath as he slowly started to suck at the soft skin on her neck. Hiccup dragged his hand up her side. She squirmed and tried to suppress her laughter. Hiccup pulled back and looked at her confused.

"Are you ticklish?" Astrid started to turn bright pink.

"What no!" Hiccup smirked

"So if I do this you won't laugh?"

"Hiccup do-" Hiccup poked her in both of her sides. Astrid burst out in laughter.

"Lier!" He then tackled her to the ground tickling her. Astrid threw fits of laughter into the air.

"Hiccup st- stop" She managed to get out between laughing and trying to squirm away. Hiccup took his hands away from her sides. He leaned down kissing her sweetly. Astrid placed her hands on his shoulders. Hiccup pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful"

soon after the other dragon riders came back. Astrid had fallen asleep in Hiccups bed after they spent the rest of the time they had cuddling.

* * *

 **And that's it! this wasn't going to be a one shot but here we are. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
